


Night Flight

by Booksinvolved



Series: Dream Team [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami's flight is delayed and a sleepy Naegi and Kirigiri wait for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

"Do you want me to get coffee?" Naegi asked, concerned that Kirigiri would fall asleep. 

Kirigiri, who was in the midst of a particularly long yawn, made a noise and shook her head. 

"It's only eleven." She told him, rubbing her eyes. "Togami's flight should get here soon." 

The truth was, she didn't want to put Naegi to any more trouble. She thought it was incredibly sweet that he wanted to surprise Togami at the airport even though he had an important exam the next day, and she had decided not to let him wait alone. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You didn't sleep all night because of your writing paper." 

"I'm _fine_." She insisted. " _You're_ the one who needs sleep for tomorrow." 

"Yes, but it's been a whole month since we saw Togami. And he's not even the type to call regularly." 

Kirigiri would never have admitted it, least of all to Togami, but it had gotten a little lonely without him around. On the bright side though, she got to spend more time with Naegi without the blond boy leering over the two of them. 

"I want a coffee." Naegi decided. "I'm getting you one too." 

Kirigiri sighed. "Extra sugar."

Naegi beamed, fishing his wallet out of his jacket as he got up. 

"I'll be back in a minute." He promised before heading off. 

Kirigiri leaned back and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be back in her room in her bed and sleeping. The airport was too loud with all the people and the blaring announcements to even be able to relax properly. _Why_ couldn't Togami have taken some other flight during the day? 

She opened her eyes with a start as she heard the number of the flight Togami was on announced and she perked her ears to listen closer. 

"...delayed by two hours..." 

She stopped listening after that and groaned loudly. Two hours meant they would be waiting till past 1 AM. She'd need more than just one cup of coffee to keep her awake till then. 

"Did you hear that?" 

Kirigiri hadn't even noticed that Naegi had returned and was holding her coffee in his outstretched hand. 

"You can go home and sleep if you need to." He continued. 

"I'm fine." She sipped cautiously at her coffee, determined not to leave him alone. 

Naegi gave her a small smile. "You know I'll be fine without you? It's just an airport." 

"I'm still staying." She muttered.  


* * *

Barely half an hour later, she was already regretting the words that had come out of her mouth. If it hadn't been for the short boy next to her busily playing Flappy Bird on his phone, she would have left Togami to fend for himself. 

Twenty minutes later, it was taking her all of her energy just to keep her eyelids open, so she turned to Naegi. 

"You know," She said slowly. "Togami doesn't know we're here so we could still leave." 

Naegi looked shocked at the very suggestion (only he would), and before he could open his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to stop him wearily. 

"It's alright." She said. "I was joking." 

After what seemed like hours - but in reality was only ten more minutes - Naegi felt his eyelids begin to droop. He knew he should get another coffee to help him stay awake, but his legs refused to co-operate. Next to him, Kirigiri had already begun to doze off, her head lolling to the side. 

Yawning, he put his phone away. Flappy Bird could only keep him entertained for so long. 

Kirigiri opened her eyes with a jerk and looked around in a daze. "Togami?" 

Naegi stifled another yawn. "He's not here yet."

Kirigiri, who still appeared to be half asleep from the blank look in her eyes, settled more comfortable in her seat and snuggled against Naegi. His cheeks burning, he sat there a little awkwardly as she shut her eyes and fell back asleep in no time. The soft rise and fall of her body against his was strangely soothing, and his eyes became heavy with sleep as he put one arm around her to make himself more comfortable. As he finally gave in to sleep, a small, satisfied smile spread across his face.  


* * *

_VRRR!_

Naegi nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound and he quickly pulled his phone out. 

Togami was calling? 

Pushing his hair back with one hand, he answered the call. "Hello?" 

"Where the hell are you?" The annoyed reply came immediately. 

"What?" 

"Have you been drinking?" 

"What? No!" Naegi rubbed his eyes. "I was sleeping." 

"Where _are_ you?" Togami demanded. 

"I'm... waiting for you. At the airport." 

There was a pause before Togami answered, but this time it was in a much kinder tone. "You idiots. I'm getting a taxi to come pick you up." 

Still confused as to why Togami was calling, Naegi glanced at his watch. 

2:30 AM. 

_Shit_. 

"Okay." Naegi said, stifling another yawn. 

When Togami arrived forty-five minutes later, Naegi had fallen back asleep with his head resting against Kirigiri, and the two of them were snoring softly. 

Togami smiled.


End file.
